


Right On Time

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [6]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Closeted Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Outing, Pre-Canon, hint of grey-ace sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "Sarcasm isn't journalism, Stevens.""Oh really? The listeners seem to enjoy it more than your condescending 'educational' bullshit," Sammy actually busts out air quotes for that one, messy dark hair flopping about when he shakes his head sarcastically, and Jack can't contain his eye roll."Guys, it was a good show. If you stopped biting each other's heads off and found an ounce of chill, you could look at the listening stats and see that," he rolls his eyes when Lily - very professionally - gives him the finger, while Sammy tries not to snigger. "You're both children."[in which Sammy and the Wrights work together, he and Jack are complicated, and Lily has terrible timing]





	Right On Time

"Sarcasm isn't _journalism_ , Stevens."

"Oh really? The listeners seem to enjoy it more than your condescending _educational_ bullshit," Sammy actually busts out air quotes for that one, messy dark hair flopping about when he shakes his head sarcastically, and Jack can't contain his eye roll.

"Guys, it was a good show. If you stopped biting each other's heads off and found an ounce of chill, you could look at the listening stats and see that," he rolls his eyes when Lily - very professionally - gives him the finger, while Sammy tries not to snigger. "You're both children."

"I thought Sammy was the dad friend," Lily turns around to smirk at him, and Sammy quickly schools his face into a very unamused scowl.

"I'm sending you both to bed without dinner," he says, in the kind of very serious tone which can only mean he's trying not to laugh, and Jack snorts.

"At least there's no spanking," he mutters, and Sammy flushes bright red in a very satisfying way.

They're supposed to be careful at work - hell, not even his sister knows about the thing between them, whatever it is - but come on, he couldn't let that opportunity pass him by.

"Gross, don't make me think about Sammy being a kinky dad," Lily recoils in mock horror, knocking her glasses off the desk in the process as she's unable to contain her amusement.

"I mean, he is _daddy_."

"I'm so glad we're not on the air," Sammy drops his head onto the desk, hiding from this ridiculous conversation.

It had been a risky move, leaving their steady (if boring) low-level broadcasting jobs to come and work on Lily's show full time, but shows like this make it clear that the risk is paying off. 'Wright On's listenership is growing steadily, if the stats for digital tune-ins are anything to go by, and they're already in tentative negotiations to syndicate across the West Coast. Jack has grown into an excellent producer, and his steady hand keeps Lily and Sammy's sometimes fiery relationship on the straight and narrow… at least on the air.

While Lily and Sammy spark off each other and occasionally fall out because of it (although that never lasts too long), Jack and Sammy are as solid as ever… despite the clandestine aspects of their relationship. They haven't said any 'I love yous', haven't even officially said they're _together_ , and really not a lot has changed between them since they added fucking to their list of recreational activities.

They don't even do _that_ as much as Jack might have expected. Sammy has a strained relationship with sex, he figures out quickly, and is either really into hooking up all night long or just wants to cuddle. It's not directly related to how shitty he's feeling about himself, but Jack's fairly sure the internalised homophobia has something to do with it.

They're not exactly in a relationship, but they share a bed most nights and cuddle up in front of the TV and… well, Jack has definitely caught feelings, even if he's not exactly sure where Sammy stands on the whole thing. The one thing Sammy's adamant about is that nobody finds out about them - not yet, at least - which Jack can understand to a point. It would change the way the show was received if the listeners found out, which is Sammy's current excuse.

A knock on the door interrupts their daily Sammy Roast, and station manager Chris pops his head around the door to see his favourite group of idiots (they may have given themselves the title, but it's still true).

"You guys are done, right? The light didn't just break again?"

"Yeah, we're done," Jack nods as Lily and Sammy finally take their headphones off like they've just realised they're not necessary anymore.

"Cool. Can you guys give me a minute with Ms Wright? I've got some social media feedback to go over," Chris bumbles in, forever looking like he just rolled out of bed, and Jack and Sammy exchange a look at the affectionate way Lily smiles at him.

"It's Lily, Chris, I've told you a hundred times," Jack mimes gagging behind their boss' back and Lily narrows her eyes at him. "You two can leave."

"I mean, if you wanted some alone time you only had to ask," Sammy smirks, dodging Lily's attempt to smack him on the arm on his way out of the room.

Jack follows him into the brightly-lit studio hallway (which is much nicer than the other studios they've worked in, and continually reminds them that they're actual professionals now), and lets them get a good few rooms away before glancing around to make sure they're alone and grabbing Sammy's arm.

"Uh, wha-" Sammy doesn't have a chance to protest, as Jack pulls him into the nearest empty office. The room is dark and he doesn't bother turning on the light, instead shoving Sammy up against the wall as soon as the door is closed. Sammy's cheeks are flushed, even in the dark. "Jack-"

"What? If they can have make-out time so can we," he grins, eyes lit up with mischief, and Sammy finds himself smiling back in spite of his pounding nervous heartbeat.

"You couldn't wait 'til we get home?" He's taken to calling his apartment home for both of them, which is something Jack tries not to dwell on too much.

"You were cute today," Jack ignores him, playing coy and toying with Sammy's shirt collar for a second before taking a few steps back and hopping to sit up on the edge of one of the desks. He does this sometimes, reeling Sammy in just to see if he can. "When that club promoter said you had a sexy voice and you got all flustered."

"I wasn't flustered," Sammy protests, trailing after Jack like he's magnetically drawn and standing between his spread thighs, hands resting on his waist in a way that suggests he's more into this than he'd admit. "I just don't know why people think that."

"Well it works for me," Jack pulls him in closer, until they're flush together and yeah, Sammy's definitely into this. "And they haven't even heard your real sex voice."

"I do _not_ have a sex voice," as if the way his words rumble out now isn't the hottest thing. Jack is not-dating an idiot.

Instead of trying to convince him, Jack just rolls his eyes and tugs Sammy down to kiss him. Sammy goes willingly, hands tightening on Jack's waist and kissing him back hungrily, not even making a token effort to resist in the name of being at work, of being discreet. It feels like a super power to Jack sometimes, that he's the only one who can get Sammy to forget to worry about everything.

He loves it when they get this, when all the anxiety and layers melt away and they're just together, skin on skin and breath on breath as if nothing in the world could ever tear them apart.

Well, except bad timing.

"What the fuck?!"

Jack freezes and Sammy springs back like he's been burned, and they both whip around to see Lily standing in the office doorway, open mouthed.

Oh, shit.


End file.
